Toki ni Ai wa
by Fukai Tsumi
Summary: [NOTICE: Important announcement on my Author's Page]Yu Yu Hakusho Revolutionary Girl Utena crossover. Yusuke and Keiko have broken up, leaving Yusuke depressed. Is it possible for his heart to heal with the appearance of a certain Revolutionare? YusukeUte
1. Being Torn Apart

Toki ni Ai wa  
  
Disclaimer: Was Saionji or Keiko ever killed off in their respective series? Obviously, if I owned either or both series, they would be the first one to go. ^-^  
  
Tsumi: Ahhhhh . . . another song inspired fic. This one would be a crossover between Revolutionary Girl Utena and Yu Yu Hakusho. Yes, Revolutionary Girl Utena and Yu Yu Hakusho. This takes place after the Makai Tournament in YYH, and after Utena brings revolution to Ohtori Academy and is forgotten in RGU, however, there are really no big spoilers.  
  
Also, this fic switches between following Yusuke and Utena. Keep that in mind.  
  
Onto the Fic!  
  
Chapter One: Being Torn Apart  
  
"I just can't believe you Yusuke!"  
  
"Keiko, it wasn't like that!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Keiko, please--"  
  
*smack*  
  
Keiko watched impassively as Yusuke placed a hand on the now red cheek. Never, throughout their relationship had Keiko ever been truly upset enough to hit him. Keiko straightened and fixed an angry glare on her face. "We're through, Yusuke." With that said, she spun on heel and walked off.  
  
"Wait, Keiko!" Yusuke yelled after her as she disappeared from sight.  
  
*~*  
  
Urameshi Yusuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He took note that his room was still blanketed in darkness and looked at his alarm clock. 3:19 AM, it read.  
  
"Damnit." He muttered, running a hand over his eyes, laying back down. "Even in my dreams, I'm in bad shape."  
  
[One week.] He thought [It's been one damn week since that damn day that Keiko dumped me. And still, I keep finding myself still thinking about her, even in my unconscious thoughts!]  
  
It's becoming really easy to see that he was depressed about the entire situation. [Well, hell, who wouldn't be after a breakup like that? Everyone's noticed.] He had been attending all of his classes without complaint, and hadn't been in a fight since the breakup. [Well, I have to take that back. I still get pissed off easily and I often end up yelling at someone without a reason, and that usually resulted in a shouting contest.] Both Kuwabara and Kurama had been at the end of his now easily-provoked tongue. Everyone at Sarayashiki didn't know what was scarier: Urameshi Yusuke in his usual 'Let's kick some ass' mood, or this new, depressed lash-out-without-reason Urameshi Yusuke.   
  
He sighed and flipped over onto his right side. "Damnit." He said again. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but found he couldn't. Another thing that was becoming a norm for him. It didn't seem that long before sunlight was spilling into his room and Atsuko yelling at him to get up and get ready for school. He sighed loudly and dragged himself out of bed to begin another torturous day at Sarayashiki.  
  
*~*  
  
Per habit now, Kuwabara and Yusuke wandered the halls, sometimes destroying school property while they were at it. Which was exactly what they were doing now. Despite his stupidity, Kuwabara knows how to get Yusuke in a good mood. They passed the Principle's office and noticed the door closed. "Some kid's in trouble again." Kuwabara remarked, grinning. Yusuke gave a half-hearted grin, and they pressed their ears to the door, hoping to catch some of the exchange going on.  
  
"It's impractical!" The two boys heard the teacher yell in the room.  
  
"How is it?" Another voice, unfamiliar to either, said. "Look at all the activities I pursue. It's perfect!"  
  
"It's a boy's suit!"  
  
"Well, it's good enough for all the boys here, and it suits my personality! With all the sports I do, a skirt will just get torn. And 'I see London, I see France . . .' gets pretty annoying after the first million times."  
  
"It's not in the appropriate color!"  
  
"I've looked through the student manual. No where does it state what color the school uniform should be, only where it should come from."  
  
"Wow." Kuwabara muttered. "This girl, whoever she is, is really putting up a fight over this uniform thing." Yusuke nodded in agreement. [Hell, I've never put up this much of a fight about my uniform before!]  
  
The two of them heard an exaggerated sigh, before the teacher said, "Alright, I see your point." Then there was sound of moving papers. "So, which school did you transfer from again?"  
  
It was then that the first bell rang, and the two jumped slightly at the sound. Soon, the halls began to flood with students heading to their home rooms. The two of them also hurried off to their first class, and sat down before the tardy bell rang.  
  
After a few minutes, Yusuke's eyebrow raised. "Not like Takanaka to be late." he said to no one in particular. As if answering his unspoken question, the round teacher walked through the door, followed by . . . a girl.  
  
She was willowy and athletic looking, with pink hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a mix between two different shades of light blue, and held both a look of innocence and innocence lost. Truth be told, she was gorgeous, and it seemed all the boys, and even some of the girls noticed. If her looks didn't grab attention, then certainly, the uniform did.  
  
It was black, a sharp contrast with her pale skin, and made her oddly colored hair stand out even more. Red highlighted the neck outline, and colored the shorts she wore. Finally, black mid-leg socks and white and red shoes completed the uniform.  
  
Like the rest of the boys in the class, Yusuke's stare was also on her. She turned to face the class as Mr. Takanaka went behind his desk, and caught his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before she smiled and he blinked, slightly shocked. Takanaka took that opportunity to introduce the new student.  
  
"Class, we have a student who has transferred from Ohtori Academy with us today. This is Tenjou Utena. Please give her the respect she deserves. Tenjou-san, please take the empty seat by Yusuke." On cue, Yusuke stood up and Utena walked over to the empty seat beside him. As she past Kuwabara, his eyes widened and he shuttered visibly. Yusuke wondered about that as Utena took the seat beside him.  
  
*~*   
  
Tenjou Utena sighed as she was led down the halls of her new school by a teacher, to what she suspected, was the Principle's office. [Why is it that every time I transfer schools, the first thing they drag me to the Principle for is my uniform?]  
  
Utena smiled, somewhat bitterly, at the memory of Ohtori Academy, more so, the Rose Duels. [Was all of that,] she wondered, [everything that happened, worth the power to revolutionize the world?] She shook her head to clear the thoughts that had been haunting her since that day, and entered the principle's office.   
  
At first, the teacher was polite, that was until she refused to wear a girl's uniform. "It's impractical!" He shouted.  
  
"How is it?" Utena answered calmly. "Look at all the activities I pursue. It's perfect!"  
  
"It's a boy's suit!" The teacher slammed his hands on the desk  
  
"Well, it's good enough for all the boys here, and it suits my personality!" Utena said, slamming her hands on the desk, just as he had done. "With all the sports I do, a skirt will just get torn. And 'I see London, I see France . . .' gets pretty annoying after the first million times."  
  
"It's not in the appropriate color!"  
  
"I've looked through the student manual. No where does it state what color the school uniform should be, only where it should come from."  
  
Utena then thought she heard muttering from outside the door, but ignored it. The teacher heaved an exaggerated sigh and said, "Alright, I see your point." He looked through her transfer papers and then looked up at her. "So, which school did you transfer from again?"  
  
Utena resisted the urge to sigh loudly and stamp her feet at the sheer ignorance from this teacher, just as the bell rang. "I transferred from Ohtori Academy." She said simply.  
  
The teacher nodded and pressed a button on the intercom system. "Takanaka, you have a new student." He said shortly and didn't wait for a reply. Utena had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from complimenting on how rude that was. He sat down and seemingly glared at Utena, who just stared back, until the door opened. Utena looked up at the round teacher and, seeing kindness in his eyes, smiled.  
  
The two teachers talked for a moment before Takanaka introduced himself to Utena. Utena responded by giving her name and bowing. Not a moment later, the two were off to her new class, which was the last one at the end of the hall to the right. As he opened the door, the chatter in the room immediately silenced and he walked through the door, Utena not five steps behind.  
  
Utena resisted the urge to smirk as she felt the gazes of the male and some female occupants of the room on her. [Some things definitely don't change]. She turned to face the class, feeling oddly as if she was a doll on display in a store window. As her eyes scanned over the class, she caught sight of chocolate brown eyes. She held his gaze for a moment, before noticing that he wasn't wearing the standard blue uniform of the school. His was more of a spring green color. [He doesn't like following rules . . .] Utena noted. She gave the boy a smile and noted with some satisfaction that he looked surprised that she had smiled at him.  
  
"Class," Takanaka said, "we have a student who has transferred from Ohtori Academy with us today. This is Tenjou Utena. Please give her the respect she deserves. Tenjou-san, please take the empty seat by Yusuke." The boy with the green uniform stood up and Utena walked to take the seat next to him. As she passed a tall, homely looking boy with dull red hair, she saw his eyes widen and a visible shudder run through his body. She wondered about that, but ignored it for the time being and sat down.  
  
*~*  
  
Surprisingly, time went rather fast, especially since Yusuke was stuck at school. Lunch hour, however, remained on his mind, as Kuwabara talked to him through the entire period.  
  
"It's about the new girl, Tenjou Utena." He said.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I felt some kind of huge power in her, and her aura was so bright, but it seemed hidden." Kuwabara replied.  
  
Yusuke frowned lightly. "Think we should let Kurama and Hiei know?"  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
It was now afternoon, and Yusuke was walking home by himself. He bit his lip lightly at that thought. [Keiko was always there to walk home with me, even when I didn't want her too.] He visibly groaned. [Damnit, she's got me thinking like a wimp!] He sneered and cursed out loud a few times and continued on his silent way home, until . . .  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Yusuke blinked and rounded the corner, and found some thugs from another school harassing Utena.  
  
"C'mon, we just want to see what's under that nice uniform of yours." One of the four guys said.  
  
Yusuke had enough. He ran forward and punched the guy square in the face, sending him flying with a broken nose. The other three looked up at him and visibly shrank back.  
  
"She said for you guys to leave her alone. What part of that don't you understand?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
The three cowered back. "Forgive us, Urameshi-san, we won't do it again!" One said.  
  
"Yeah, the hell you won't!" Yusuke took exactly three steps forward before the cowards ran, and two more before a hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"It's okay. It's not worth it." Utena said quietly.  
  
Yusuke took a few breaths to calm himself and turned to her. "You okay?"  
  
*~*  
  
[I hate walking home by myself.] Utena thought to herself as she kicked a rock. The day had gone surprisingly well. She had beaten everyone in P.E. (She always was good at track), and already noticed that she was gaining an 'Utena Swooners' fanclub. She laughed quietly to herself.  
  
A large shadow fell on her and she looked up to find four guys in front of her, wearing a different uniform than that of Sarayashiki. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"You must be new around here." The chubbiest one said. "Didn't you know there's a toll to pay if you pass through our territory?"  
  
Utena felt a bad feeling grow in her stomach and she backed away slightly. It seemed that was a mistake as one of the boys grabbed her wrist."Leave me alone!" she yelled.  
  
"C'mon, we just want to see what's under that nice uniform of yours." The one holding her wrist said. It was then there was a blur of green and black, and the guy was literally sent flying backwards from a well placed punch to the middle of his face. Utena blinked several times as she saw Yusuke in front of her, straightening himself. Utena noticed that the remaining boys visibly shuttered and shrank back from Yusuke.  
  
"She said for you guys to leave her alone. What part of that don't you understand?!" he yelled.  
  
The three cowered back even more. "Forgive us, Urameshi-san, we won't do it again!" One said.  
  
"Yeah, the hell you won't!" Yusuke took exactly three steps forward before the cowards ran, and two more before Utena placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"It's okay. It's not worth it." She said quietly.  
  
Yusuke took a few breaths to calm himself and turned to her. "You okay?"  
  
Utena blinked again at the apparent concern in his tone of voice. "I'm fine." She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Yusuke smiled back. "No problem."  
  
Utena thought of something just then. [First impressions are always important.] She smiled again. "We haven't been properly introduced." She held her hand out. "I'm Tenjou Utena."  
  
Yusuke blinked a couple of times, somewhat confused before he took her hand in his own. "I'm Urameshi Yusuke."  
  
*~*  
  
God, I hope I didn't make Yusuke and Utena too OOC! Read and Review! 


	2. Questions of Revolution

**_Toki ni Ai wa_**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I will own Utena and YYH. That's guaranteed. Yep, I'll own them the day after I'm dead . . . so I guess, you can say I'll never own it (living anyway T_T)

Tsumi: Wow, I didn't think you all would like this fic so much! Thank you all for your supportive reviews! It's the reason this is out so fast.

Onto the fic!

Chapter Two: Question of Revolution

Utena closed the door to her room, a small smile on her lips. It had been a while since she met someone who didn't idolize her, placed her on a pedestal, or thought of her as an inferior or plaything.

[Yusuke . . . he treated me as an equal.]

Though he seemed slightly depressed (she had no idea about what), Yusuke was good company, and Utena could already tell that he was loyal to those he deemed friends and hoped she could be accounted as one of them in the near future.

After the incident with the thugs, Yusuke had taken it upon himself to walk her home. [Chivalry.] Utena though, the smile growing slightly. It was one of the things in her own code of conduct, the same code she came up with when she was seven. It was that day that her parents had died, and a rose scented prince kissed her tears away.

"Little one," He had said, "bearing up alone under grief, please lose not thy strength and nobility when thou growest up." And it was then that she, herself, wanted to be just like him and do the protecting from now on.

"As a token of this day, please retain this."

Unwillingly, Utena looked down at her hand, the rose seal ring still on her finger. [Was it fate that led me to Ohtori Academy, or was I just another piece in Akio's game?] She ran a hand over her eyes and thought back to one of her earlier questions. [Was revolution worth everything?]

She gave a frustrated sigh and decided to get something to eat. One last thought crossed her mind as she opened the door and exited her room. [I hope Anthy's doing alright.]

~*~

[That must be what Kuwabara was talking about.] Yusuke noted mildly as he focused on Utena's aura, seeing the same hidden brightness he talked about.

After Yusuke had scared the sh*t out of the thugs, he offered to walk Utena home. He had no friggin' idea why, and now, as they reached her home, he was still wondering about it. [I wasn't ever this nice with Keiko.] He thought, some of the momentarily forgotten pain returning. [Must be because she's new at the school . . .]

They reached the house Utena was currently living at with her aunt[1] and Utena smiled again. "Thanks again, Yusuke-san."

"Drop the '-san' crap." Yusuke said. "It's just Yusuke."

Utena blinked a time or two before choking back a laugh and smiling again. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Ja, Yusuke!" With a wave, Utena walked into her home and shut the door behind her.

Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his slicked back hair, before heading back toward his apartment building.

"I never expected you to be so gentleman-like, Yusuke."

The bubbly voice that had appeared behind him made Yusuke jump. Turning around, he came face to face with a girl with sky blue hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Damnit Botan, don't sneak up on me like that!" Yusuke yelled.

Botan giggled. "You're not so easily startled, Yusuke. You must be thinking of big blue eyes."

"Shut up!" Yusuke said as Botan laughed again. "You come here just to tease me, or do you have something useful to say?"

"Actually, I have a message from Koenma-sama." Yusuke groaned. Botan glared as she dug around in the bag she was carrying. "Here!" she said, pulling a disk from it.

"Whoa, DVD." Yusuke said in awe. "We're finally getting hi-tech."

"Make sure that the others see it as well, Yusuke." Botan said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you." Yusuke said as he pocketed the disk. 

Botan's oar materialized and she hopped on. "I have to be getting back; Ja!"

Yusuke watched as she vanished from sight and with another sigh, this one more agitated, he headed towards Kurama's house.

~*~

It only took one hour for the Reikai Tantei to be called over to Kurama's house (since his was the only one with a DVD player). Most of the waiting was done on Kuwabara, who had to be dragged by Yusuke from the arcade. With the four assembled, Kurama placed the disk into the drive and Koenma popped onto the screen. 

Surprisingly, the god was in his teenage form, his pacifier no where in sight. He was sitting at his desk which was also cleared of all paperwork.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara asked out loud. Kurama shushed him as Koenma began speaking.

"Konichiwa, minna. There is a matter of severe importance that has come to my attention." The serious tone in Koenma's voice caught everyone by surprise, and gave the message even more attention. "A few weeks ago, there was a tremendous energy that came from Ohtori Academy." Yusuke's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Utena's former school. "We're not sure what exactly happened; except that everything at the school changed, as if a quite revolution swept through the school."

"A quiet revolution?" Kurama remarked quietly.

"The reason that we are so concerned about this is because we do not know if whoever holds such power is still alive or not. If he or she is, we want to know their intentions with such power." Koenma paused, apparently to let this all sink in. "Keep on the lookout for anything suspicious." And the message cut.

"I suppose this is of a high level of seriousness if Koenma seemed worried." Kurama remarked, ejecting the disk and handing it back to Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't notice the disk in front of his face. His thoughts were in turmoil as he went over the information he received and what he already knew about Utena, noticing with some surprise that it fit so well to her.

"Yusuke?" Kurama's soft voice questioned.

Yusuke blinked and looked up at Kurama, seeing the look of concern on the kitsune's face, and took the DVD back.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"It's about this case." Yusuke said quietly.

Kurama's eyebrows raised slightly in slight surprise. "Yusuke, do you know anything about this? Please, tell us."

Yusuke sighed for the third time that day. "We got a new student from Ohtori Academy today." Kurama blinked as Yusuke continued. "Her name is Tenjou Utena. Kuwabara," he jerked a thumb at the boy sitting next to him, "Caught a glimpse of her aura and said it was strange."

"Was it?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara nodded. "It was weird. It was bright, but hidden at the same time."

The kitsune nodded. "Anything else you found . . . odd about her?"

"I'll say. She wears the black boy's version of the uniform, and easily became popular in a few hours!" Yusuke complained.

"You looked really comfortable with her, Urameshi." Kuwabara remarked.

"Shut up, Kuwabara!"

"Saved her from those thugs from Kasanegafuchi-- [2]"

"I said, shut up, Kuwabara!"

"Even walked her home-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP, KUWABARA!" Yusuke lodged his fist in his face to make sure he got his point across.

Kurama sweatdropped as Kuwabara hit the floor with blood pouring from his face. Hiei just said, "Hn. Idiot." And returned to staring out the window.

Kurama coughed. "Yusuke, is any of this true?" He asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kurama sighed. "I didn't mean any offence." Yusuke quieted down and Kurama continued. "I believe that it would be best if you were to find out all you could about this Tenjou Utena. But stay on guard."

Yusuke blinked, but nodded. "I will." He stood up and grinned at Kurama.

Kurama and Kuwabara looked on shocked as Yusuke gave a usual 'Ja!' and left. "Maybe being around that Utena girl isn't such a bad thing after all, if it puts him in a better mood." Kuwabara said and Kurama nodded in agreement.

~*~

"Utena? Are you up yet? You're going to be late for school."

At the knocking at the door, Utena opened her eyes and sighed, sitting up from the comfortable nest of pillows and blankets she made in her bed. Sighing, she said, "I'm up." She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, stretching as she did.

"I made breakfast. Hurry before it's cold." And with that, the person behind the door left.

Utena smiled at the obvious worried tone her aunt used. Utena took a glance at the clock and noticed that she was running a little late. She gathered her uniform in her arms and walked out of her room and to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Her aunt looked up as Utena entered the kitchen, now in her black male uniform. She shook her head as Utena sat down and began to eat. "Utena, when are you going to start dressing like a girl?"

"Never. We've been over this."

"But I think you would look adorable in the Sarayashiki girl's uniform . . ."

"Stop right there. I told you, I'm not wearing a skirt, not while I'm doing so many sports and activities."

Her aunt was about to heave another comment but the doorbell cut her off. "Stay right there, Tenjou Utena," She said as Utena rose to answer the door. "I'll get it." Utena scowled slightly and finished off the rest of her breakfast.

As she opened the door, she was confronted with the sight of a boy with slicked back hair and chocolate eyes in the green version of the Sarayashiki boy's uniform. Behind him was a slightly taller boy with blood red hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in the pink uniform of Meiou.

"Um, is Utena here?" The boy with black hair asked.

~*~

"I still don't see why the hell we have to do this!"

"It would be best, Yusuke."

"She got to school on her own fine yesterday!"

"Yusuke . . ."

Yusuke finally coincided at the pleading expression on the kitsune's face. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Utena again; he just thought it was a bit suspicious if he was to show up at her door to walk her to school. Kurama said that 'if she asked, to say you were concerned about being confronted by the bullies from Kasanegafuchi'.

[Easy for him to say,] Yusuke thought irritbly. [I've got a reputation as the local bad ass to maintain!]

"Yusuke, daijoubu?"

Yusuke looked at Kurama, who again, looked concerned. "I'm fine, why ask?"

"Well, Kuwabara, myself, and your mother have all been worried about you since . . ."

Kurama trailed off and Yusuke felt the weight of the uncomfortable silence settle around his shoulders. He knew Kurama was waiting for an answer, but he couldn't think of one to give him. It was just luck for him that they had arrived at Utena's home. With a shrug, Yusuke rung the doorbell. A few moments later, a woman, who looked eerily like Utena, except with short hair a shade darker and darker eyes, appeared from behind the door. [This must be her aunt.] Yusuke thought. [Yep, they're definitely related.] As the woman's eyes passed over the two, Yusuke spoke.

"Um, is Utena here?"

The woman blinked once or twice, and before she could respond, Utena's voice rang out from behind her.

"It's okay, auntie. Yusuke's in the same class as me."

Kurama had to turn the small laugh he had into a cough at the relieved expression that crossed Yusuke's face at the sound of Utena's voice. It was then that said girl appeared, a piece of toast in her mouth and Kurama smiled inwardly. Exactly like Yusuke had said, she wore a boy's uniform in a black color, and seemed to possess an unusual amount of confidence. And, as Kuwabara has said, her aura was strange. It was near blinding bright, but at the same time, it wasn't there.

As Yusuke and Utena said their hellos, Utena looked over to Kurama and tilted her head slightly in a curious gesture.

Yusuke jumped in, "This is a good friend of mine, Ku . . . er . . . Minamino Shuiichi." He cursed himself silently at the small slip that nearly gave Kurama's real name away.

Utena blinked, but smiled and bowed. "I'm Tenjou Utena. It's nice to meet you."

~*~

Utena, despite her aunt's wishes, had gotten up as soon as she was out of sight, with a piece of toast in her mouth, and made her way to genkan [3] to put her shoes on. When she heard Yusuke's voice, and saw the near evil-eye that her aunt was giving him, she decided to intervene. "It's okay, auntie. Yusuke's in the same class as me." she replaced the piece of toast in her mouth and stood up, walking to the door, where Yusuke was waiting. She managed to give a bright smile to her aunt and waved, closing the door behind her. 

She finished off her toast and said hello to Yusuke before glancing over his shoulder at the slightly taller person behind him. He had green eyes, which were currently studying her and red hair the same shade as Touga's. Wondering who this boy was, Utena tilted her head slightly to the side and glanced curiously at the boy.

Yusuke jumped in at her look. "This is a good friend of mine, Ku . . . er . . . Minamino Shuiichi." Utena blinked at his slight slip before smiling and bowing.

"I'm Tenjou Utena. It's nice to meet you." Kurama smiled back in response as Utena straightened. "You go to Meiou, right?" She asked.

"You know of it?" Kurama replied.

"Auntie wanted me to go there, but because of certain disagreements," She motioned to her uniform, "I was placed at Sarayashiki."

Kurama nodded and said, "Speaking of school, we will be late if we don't leave."

After a few minutes, Kurama parted ways with the other two, saying that he would 'see them at lunch', and headed off to his school. Yusuke and Utena stayed in silence before Utena spoke up.

"Yusuke, why did you decide to walk me to school?"

"Just to make sure those jerks wouldn't jump you again."

Utena blinked but smiled. "That's kind of you to be thinking of another, Yusuke." [Very noble to put someone else's well being before your own.] She thought.

Yusuke seemed taken aback, but quickly regained his bad boy attitude. "Yeah, yeah." He said.

As the two entered the school grounds, Utena closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Ohayo, Utena-san." A group of girls chorused.

"Ohayo." Utena waved at them with a smile, causing the girls to swoon and giggle.

Yusuke blinked in surprise as many more similar greetings were given to Utena from both boys and girls. "Weird . . ." He muttered.

"I'm used to it." Utena replied, a sudden hint of sadness in her voice, as the events unfolding in the Sarayashiki schoolyard seemed similar to those of Ohtori.

Yusuke frowned at her lightly, wondering why she suddenly seemed saddened.

~*~

[1] - Utena lived with her aunt in the manga, which is mentioned in vol. 1: Prelude to Tomorrow.

[2] - Kasanegafuchi was taken from the Yu Yu Hakusho manga; it's the name of the school which because Kuwabara & gang beat up, they had to go on a week of good behavior and get higher than a 50% on their science test in order for Akubo to keep his job.

[3] - A genkan is the place where, in Japanese homes, you take off or put your shoes on your shoes at. (Seen a lot in anime, trust me.)

And for responses to reviews!

**Shiroi Hikari** - Thanks, I'm glad you like this story so much Hi-chan.

**Mystic Light Maiden** - Really? *insert wide watery eyes* You'll review every chapter? *sniff* THANK YOU!!! I've also noticed that most YYH crossovers are with IY, and as much as I love that series, it does get annoying. And forget trying to find RGU crossovers; they're basically non-existent. And, though I haven't seen Beyblade (I want to though! *tears*), I really love 'Juliana, Lady of the Anime Worlds'.

**azianhikari** - I'm planning on others from Ohtori Academy to have roles in this story (but not for a while ^-^), and thanks for your review.

Read 'n' review, minna!


	3. Dueling Again

**_Toki ni Ai wa_**

Disclaimer: Okay, am I Togashi Yoshihiro, Saito Chiho or Be-Papas? Obviously, I'm not so I don't own.

Tsumi: Hey minna! Thanks to Fanfiction.net's wonderful glitches, I couldn't post this as soon as I would have liked. But, here it is, as I promised, chapter three! And keep the reviews coming minna! I truly appreciate them!

Onto the fic!

Chapter Three: Dueling Again

Yusuke cursed under his breath as the bell rang, ending fourth period. [Damnit, I hate P.E.] His mind grumbled. He noticed though, that Utena looked excited about their next class. Thinking over his options quickly, he sighed and thought [What the hell?] and hurried off to P.E.

A few minutes after all of the students had changed into their P.E. uniforms, the teacher came out, carrying a pile of . . . something. "Class, today we start a new unit." She took a piece of the pile and held it up. "We will be learning how to duel."

Yusuke caught the half-ecstatic, half-horrified look that passed in Utena's eyes, and wondered about that briefly, before the teacher asked, "Who here has had experence in dueling?"

Utena sighed and raised her hand hesitantly. "Tenjou-san? You know how to duel?"

*~*

Utena hat to choke back a laugh as Yusuke muttered curses under his breath all the way to the gym. [He must really not like P.E.] she thought as she entered the girl's locker room.

A few minutes later, as she walked out in her P.E. uniform, she noticed that quite a few people, both boys and girls, were staring at her, or more exactly, her figure. She sighed and shook her head and sat down next to Yusuke as the teacher waddled in, carrying a large pile of something.

"Class, today we start a new unit." She took a piece of the pile and Utena felt her heart thudding painfully in her chest. "We will be learning how to duel."

She could feel Yusuke's eyes on her, and she supposed that she looked both scared and excited. [Once a duelist . . .] she thought wryly as the teacher asked "Who here has had experence in dueling?"

Utena took a quick glance around and, seeing no other volunteers, sighed and raised her hand. "Tenjou-san?" The teacher asked. "You know how to duel?"

She stood up. "I was in Ohtori's . . . dueling club." She said as the teacher handed her a sword. [Yeah right. That's creative story telling.] she noticed the sword that she would be using was a little lighter than the Sword of Dios, much like the one Miki used in his duels. Utena bit her lip for a second before preparing to duel. "Excellent form, Tenjou-san!" The teacher praised. Utena smiled as the teacher took a similar stance, and by some common silent consent, the duel began.

Everyone watched in amazement as the two bantered back and forth. Even Yusuke had his mouth slightly agape as Utena blocked another blow. She slid her sword down the teacher's giving it a little flick and the sword flew out of the teacher's hand [1].

Everyone sat in stunned silence until the teacher applauded. Soon, everyone else joined, the girls, who were all part of the Utena Swooners Fanclub, cheered like their lives depended on it.

"Very good, Tenjou-san." The teacher congratulated. Utena placed her sword back in the pile and smiled. That smile faded as she looked out the window behind everyone. There, she thought she saw a child-like face, set in a scowl, with bright red eyes and untidy raven black hair, its color interrupted by a thatch of white. But in the moment she blinked, he disappeared. [Who was that?] She thought.

She looked over to Yusuke, who was also staring out the same window, a thoughtful frown on his face. [Did Yusuke see . . .?]

*~*

Yusuke watched with his mouth hanging open as the duel between Utena and the teacher reached staggering heights. [Damn, she could maybe be a match for Hiei in a fair fight.]

As soon as he had thought that, he felt the dark youki of his comrade. His eyes darted to the window, where the fire spirit sat on the ledge, looking in at the class, more specifically, Utena. Yusuke ignored the cheering of the class as he studied his ally. He seemed to be considering the idea of taking the ward around his Jagan off to get a better look at Utena.

However, he suddenly jumped away in a black blur. Yusuke frowned. [What the hell was he doing?] The teacher interrupted his thoughts before he could make sense of the Koorime's actions.

Tomorrow class," she said, "We will all be in standard dueling uniform and will all learn the basics of dueling. You may go to lunch early."

There were many cheers at this announcement as everyone left to change.

For his part, Yusuke waited patiently for Utena outside the gym. When she finally walked out, she was just finishing buttoning the last few buttons on her uniform jacket before she ran her hands through her hair. "Hey!" Yusuke yelled. Utena blinked and looked to where he was standing, and smiled before walking over to him. "Wanna go get lunch?" When Utena nodded, he grabbed her hand and left the school grounds. 

When Utena shot him a confused glance, he smiled and said, "Wouldn't want you to get food poisoning from the cafeteria."

Utena laughed. "It can't be that bad!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and gave her a challenging look. "Wanna bet? Go eat some, I'll send you flowers when you're in the hospital."

Utena laughed again, and Yusuke couldn't help but smile as well. It was strange, but it felt as if Utena and himself had been lifelong friends, instead of just meeting yesterday. As the two rounded the corner, Yusuke's next step faltered as he caught sight of who was in front of him. [Oh hell . . .]

Utena blinked at the sudden change in Yusuke's mood, and looked over to what had stopped him cold in his tracks. There, Keiko stood, hands on her hips and a throughly pissed off look on her face. She marched up to Yusuke and slapped him across the face hard. "Yusuke you pervert! Here, I was going to give you the chance to apologize and now I find you laughing with another girl?!"

Yusuke's fist clenched as he held one hand to his now red cheek. "I thought you were the one who broke up with me!" he replied, anger apparent in his voice, though it was only there to cover up the pain he was feeling inside. 

Keiko just glared and sniffed before marching off in the direction of the school, her nose in the air.

*~*

Utena smiled as she heard Yusuke's voice calling her over. She finished buttoning her uniform jacket and ran her fingers through her hair before joining Yusuke. "Wanna go get lunch?" Utena nodded and Yusuke grinned, grabbed her hand and left the school grounds.

[What in the world is he doing?!] Utena thought. She guessed that something showed on her face because the next moment, Yusuke said "Wouldn't want you to get food poisoning from the cafeteria."

Utena couldn't hold back her laugh. "It can't be that bad!"

In response, Yusuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wanna bet? Go eat some, I'll send you flowers when you're in the hospital." Utena laughed again, not remembering when she had last laughed so hard, and Yusuke smiled back as they rounded a corner.

Yusuke step faltered, and Utena blinked at his sudden melancholy mood swing. She looked in the direction he was looking and saw a girl, about the same age as both of them, with brown hair and eyes. She wore the girl's version of the Sarayashiki uniform, had her hands on her hips, and actually looked quite a bit like Juri when she and Utena dueled for the first time. [Who is she?] Utena thought.

Without a word, the girl walked up and smacked Yusuke across the face hard enough that he stumbled from the blow. "Yusuke you pervert! Here, I was going to give you the chance to apologize and now I find you laughing with another girl?!"

Utena saw the look of hurt that flashed through Yusuke's eyes and was about to step in when Yusuke spoke in an angry tone. "I thought you were the one who broke up with me!"

The girl just glared at Yusuke and Utena, sniffed like a stuck up rich girl, and marched away, her nose high in the air. Utena glared at her as she left, her fist clenching. [How could that girl . . .] Her thoughts trailed off and she turned her attention back to Yusuke. "Are you alright, Yusuke?"

Yusuke, who had been rubbing the right side of his face, looked at her and tried to give a grin. "Me? I'm fine, just fine!" Utena frowned lightly at the obvious fake tone, but dismissed it as none of her concern. [It's not my place to pry into his personal matters . . .]

The rest of the trip to the corner store was left in silence. Utena, as much as she wanted to, didn't feel it was right to ask who that girl who had slapped him was. Yusuke was seemingly drowning in his thoughts, and looked as if he didn't want to be disturbed, so she didn't.

She was all too happy to see Shuiichi standing near the door to the corner store. He smiled warmly at the two. "Hello, Yusuke, Utena-san." He blinked and a concerned look crossed his features at the red mark on Yusuke's face. "What happened, Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinked and looked at Shuiichi. He muttered a 'nothing' and went to buy some lunch. Shuiichi's concerned look increased and he looked at Utena. "Utena-san, do you know what happened?"

Utena was also looking at Yusuke's retreating form. "This girl with brown hair slapped him as we were on our way here. She called him a pervert and he said that he thought she was the one who broke up with him." [I probably look as confused as I feel.]

"It must have been Keiko."

Utena's head snapped around to face Shuiichi, who had a somber look on his face. "Keiko?" Utena repeated.

"Yusuke's ex-girlfriend. They broke up last week."

Utena was shocked into silence. [Poor Yusuke . . .] she thought, biting her lower lip. She took a quick glance toward Shuiichi, who's eyes were focused on where Yusuke was sitting on a bench next to a tree. He looked back at Utena and smiled. "Yusuke will be fine. Why don't you go and get lunch." He suggested.

Utena nodded and went off to buy her own lunch.

*~*

[She wanted me to apologize? Why? I didn't do anything! Goddamn it! Why the hell does she have to make this so hard?!]

After that scene Keiko made, Yusuke had kept to himself. He took a quick glance at Utena and felt bad about making her worry, but he didn't think he could explain what the hell that was all about. He didn't notice that they had arrived at their destination, until he suddenly found Kurama's worried gaze in front of him. "What happened, Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinked, not knowing what else to do, and muttered "Nothing." before shuffling off to buy his lunch.

He could feel both Utena's and Kurama's gaze on him, and for some reason, he just wanted to turn around and yell at the both of them to keep to themselves, that he was fine, that they didn't need to worry about him. After he paid for his lunch, he went and sat on a bench under a tree, which, by some coincidence, Hiei was sitting in.

"Hey Hiei." Yusuke said, looking up to where he thought the Koorime was. "What are you doing?"

"Checking that power your new girlfriend seems to possess." Hiei's deep voice replied.

Yusuke nodded before he froze, all of the words finally making sense, and he glared at Hiei. "Utena's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"

"Hn! I'm sure."

Yusuke glowered but said nothing more as he ate his food in silence, leaving Hiei to use his Jagan on Utena. He could see Hiei frowning lightly as the third eye looked over the girl and said, "What's wrong?"

"You and that baka were right, she positively glows with energy. But at the same time it's not there . . ." He frowned even more and muttered, "What the hell is that?"

"What is what?" Yusuke pressed.

"It's like a spirit around her body. A male spirit with dark skin and light purple hair."

"What?!"

He shut his mouth as he caught Utena looking at him in surprise. He laughed nervously, a sweatdrop running down his skull. Utena blinked a couple of times before shrugging and turning away.

He glared up at Hiei for a moment before he said, "Are you sure?"

"Hn. Idiot. Of course I am."

Yusuke frowned and looked over Utena again, who was talking with Kurama. [What are you really, Utena?]

*~*

Woo! Chapter Three done! Read 'n' review, minna!

**world's light** - I'm glad you like. And thanks for putting me on your Favorite's list; I feel so loved! ^-^

**Tegasus **- In later chapters, yes, Anthy and the rest will appear in the story (it's just a matter of getting there first. ^^;;)

**Burnedshadow **- Thank you very much! ^-^ And I'm glad you agree with the YusukeUtena pairing. 

**Risa3** - So, I didn't make everyone OOC? Thanks for telling me! And does that scene with Keiko answer your question?

**TnM aka Touya no Miko** - Thank you, I will be continuing it. And for sure, I will review your fics! ^-^

**Shiroi Hikari** - You had a lot more to say when you read the last chapter in class. Like "Why isn't Hiei in it more?!" Lol. Thanks for your review though!


	4. Pasts and Tales

**_Toki ni Ai wa_**

Disclaimers: Screw 'em. Ya know I don't own.

Tsumi: *growl* I need a new precious. (FYI: Precious=computer) And I need to murder my sibling. She managed to download Spyware AGAIN and now, after I debugged the precious, it's filled with viruses again! *sighs* Gomen for the long wait minna, I'll try writing on my school computers instead of my precious in the future.

Also, please don't expect me to update until Spring Break (I may if inspiration hits but . . .) I have a Physical Science lab and a Government paper due next week and I haven't even started either yet. *sweatdrop* I will try to update before then, but don't be disappointed or angry if I don't.

Enough author's notes; Onto the Fic!

Chapter Four: Pasts and Tales

Lunch had gone by without any more incidents, though Hiei kept glaring at Utena from the treetop he was currently hiding in. Kurama left after about five more minutes, saying something about extra class work and not wanting to be late. It wasn't like Yusuke was paying attention. It was a normal reaction for him to tune out when someone mentioned school.

The silence that Utena and Yusuke shared was almost smothering, until Yusuke, who was glancing at Utena out of the corner of his eye, finally decided to ask a question that had been bugging him since he met her. "Hey, Utena?"

Utena looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. He folded his arms behind his head and said, "Why do you wear a boy's uniform?"

Utena blinked and she smiled, half bitterly and half with some long forgotten joy. "You really want to know? It's a story that doesn't fit me at all."

"Now that you've got my full attention, yes."

Utena's smile became softer and she closed her eyes. "I was six when mom and dad died. I remember being so sad, and then . . . a prince appeared. He had such a kind smile and he wiped my tears away. 'Little one', he told me, 'bearing up alone under grief, please lose not thy strength and nobility when thou growest up. As a token of this day, please retain this.'" She held up her hand which bore her rose signet ring. "I was so impressed by him that since then, I wanted to become a prince too." She gave a bitter little laugh. "I honestly don't know if it was such a good idea, now."

[Why would she be having doubts after she followed her dream this long?] Yusuke thought, confused. Aloud he said, "I wouldn't say that, Utena." Her head snapped up and she looked at Yusuke in what he thought shock. "You've only been at our school two days, but you've already managed to capture everyone's endearment with your charm, and prince-like attitude. It makes you different from every other girl."

Utena blinked a few times before her eyes took on a sad look to them and were cast down to her ring. "It wasn't enough though . . ." She muttered.

[What wasn't enough?] Yusuke thought. "What?"

Utena blinked, as if she didn't realize she said that out loud. "Er . . . forget I said anything." She said, sweatdropping.

~*~

[I feel like I'm going to go crazy if this silence doesn't end soon.] Utena thought. After Yusuke's sudden outburst, the two fell into a less than comfortable silence. About five minutes later, Shuiichi said that he had to leave to take care of some extra credit work. His eyes had darted to the tree that Yusuke sat under, before he caught her gaze and smiled gently before walking off.

Now Yusuke and herself sat alone on the bench under the tree. In silence. In nerve-wracking, thick, absolute silence. Utena was about to rip her own hair out if something didn't happen soon! She didn't know why this was making her uneasy, but she wanted it to stop!

"Hey, Utena?"

Utena let out a mental sigh of relief and turned to Yusuke, wondering what he wanted to ask. Yusuke just folded his arms behind his head and said, "Why do you wear a boy's uniform?"

Utena blinked. [Okay, not exactly a conversation I would have liked to get into, but . . .] She smiled, both from the memory of Prince Dios and the less fond memories of Ohtori and Akio. "You really want to know? It's a story that doesn't fit me at all."

"Now that you've got my full attention, yes."

Utena smiled softly and closed her eyes, the images of memory of that day so long ago flashing before her eyes. "I was six when mom and dad died. I remember being so sad, and then . . . a prince appeared. He had such a kind smile and he wiped my tears away. 'Little one', he told me, 'bearing up alone under grief, please lose not thy strength and nobility when thou growest up. As a token of this day, please retain this.'" She held up her hand which bore her rose signet ring. "I was so impressed by him that since then, I wanted to become a prince too." [And because of it, I ended up involved in the Duels.] She gave a bitter laugh. "I honestly don't know if it was such a good idea, now." Her head drooped down slightly as the image of the Rose Bride flashed through her mind.

"I wouldn't say that, Utena." Utena's eyes opened and she snapped her head up to look at Yusuke, who, for the first time she had seen, had a serious expression on his face. "You've only been at our school two days, but you've already managed to capture everyone's endearment with your charm, and prince-like attitude. It makes you different from every other girl."

[He likes my idea of being a prince?] Utena thought as she blinked a few times. Her eyes became sad again as she looked down at her rose signet ring. [It wasn't enough though . . .] She thought, the images of the last duel fleeting through her mind.

"What?"

Utena blinked once more. [Did I just say that out loud?!] She thought in a panic. "Er . . . forget I said anything." She could feel the sweatdrop slide down her skull.

Yusuke blinked as well, before shrugging. "Whatever." He said, standing up, absent-mindedly offering her a hand to help her up. She accepted and after she stood, Yusuke stuck his hands into his pockets. "Let's get back to school; I'm sure that all the girls in your fanclub would be disappointed if you didn't come back for lunch."

[That's probably true.] Utena thought as she took Yusuke's hand to stand up. She blinked. [Huh. His hands are softer than I thought they would be.]

She didn't know how long she had been just thinking about something like that until Yusuke cleared his throat and said, "You ready to let go of my hand?"

Utena blinked a couple of times before she ended up turning a bright shade of pink. "G-gomen, Yusuke!"

Yusuke just shrugged as she let go. "It's fine." He said as the two walked back toward the school, again in silence, but unlike the one before, this one was much more comfortable and welcome.

As they entered the school grounds, Utena saw the same girl that had slapped Yusuke. [Keiko . . . Yusuke's ex-girlfriend.] She frowned lightly and couldn't stop the question that came. "Why did you and Keiko break up, Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinked and looked at Utena, who had slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes cast downward. She sweatdropped and said, "Forget I asked."

"Nah, it's okay . . ." Utena blinked and looked up at Yusuke. "You told me why you wore your uniform, so it's only fair, right?"

"Yusuke, you don't have to just to pay me back--"

Yusuke shook his head and Utena cut off her own sentence. "We got some time before our next class." Yusuke stated as he walked over to one of the trees in the courtyard, giving the former occupants the Look, which made all five vacate the spot rather quickly. Utena covered up the small laugh that emerged from her mouth with her hand and as Yusuke took a seat, she did as well. "Where to begin . . ." Yusuke said absent-mindedly, glancing up at the sky.

~*~

Yusuke blinked a few times. After offering Utena a hand to help her up, he found that the pink-haired girl was holding on just a little bit too long. Yusuke cleared his throat Kurama-style to get her attention and said, "You ready to let go of my hand?"

He watched as Utena came out of her thoughts with a couple of blinks before pulling her hand back quickly, blushing a bright pink. "G-gomen, Yusuke!"

[So, even she can get embarrassed.] Yusuke thought, amused. He shrugged and said, "It's fine." before turning on heel and heading toward the school. He let out a small sigh of relief to find that the silence that followed was not as smothering as the one before.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Utena looking around the courtyard, before stopping on someone and a frown creased her features. He shrugged it off as none of his concern, until she said, "Why did you and Keiko break up, Yusuke?" He blinked and watched as she slapped a hand over her mouth and averted his eyes from him. She sweatdropped and said, "Forget I asked."

"Nah, it's okay . . ." Utena blinked and looked up at Yusuke, slight confusion clear on her face. "You told me why you wore your uniform, so it's only fair, right?"

The confused look faded into one of slight alarm and concern."Yusuke, you don't have to just to pay me back--"

Yusuke shook his head slightly. and Utena cut off her own sentence. "We got some time before our next class." Yusuke stated as he headed toward a tree, slightly farther away from everyone else. He gave the five people there the Look, the one that would have almost anyone pissing in their pants, and watched with a small grin as the former occupants ran as far as they could from him. He also heard Utena cover up a laugh with her hand as he sat down, the girl following the example. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Where to begin . . ." He said as he saw the events as plain as day flash before his mind's eye.

~*~

"You're a WHAT?!"

Yusuke winced as Keiko's voice hit a particularly high note. He shifted his feet nervously and looked down. It would have been quite amusing to see the Reikai Tantei, and now Lord of the Makai, who could look the toughest opponent in the eye, match anyone glare for glare, become a bit of a nervous wreck at the tone of his girlfriend, if this were a different time. His actions were somewhat understandable, knowing that he was about to face the wrath of someone more fearsome than Raizen or Toguro Otouto.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he said in a clear and steady voice. "I'm part Mazoku, and a Lord of the Makai."

Seconds passed by, then minutes, the tension in the become more and more thick, threatening to suffocate him if it didn't break soon.

When Keiko did speak, her voice was flat and strained. "How long?" Yusuke blinked and Keiko elaborated. "How long have you known, Yusuke?"

Yusuke gulped. Now to drop the bombshell. "About three weeks, since the Makai Tournament."

The tension only increased, making Yusuke sweat. It was like someone pressed the mute button and now all he could hear was his heart beating loudly in his ears as the feeling of dread crept into the pit of his stomach.

Finally, Keiko exploded. "THREE WEEKS?!" Yusuke winced again at the high tone. "It took you three weeks to tell me this?!"

"Keiko, I didn't--"

"Didn't what, Yusuke?! Want to tell me?! Didn't want your girlfriend, who's stuck by you since this whole Reikai Tantei thing began, who revived you, to know?! I just can't believe you Yusuke!"

"Keiko, it wasn't like that!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Keiko, please--"

*smack*

Keiko watched impassively as Yusuke placed a hand on the now red cheek. Never, throughout their relationship had Keiko ever been truly upset enough to hit him. Keiko straightened and fixed an angry glare on her face. "We're through, Yusuke." With that said, she spun on heel and walked off.

"Wait, Keiko!" Yusuke yelled after her as she disappeared from sight.

~*~

" . . . And that had been it." Yusuke, of course, left out the parts about being a detective of the Reikai, and figuring some constructive ways of making the story work. He picked up a small rock and chucked it as far as he could.

Utena, who was standing up now, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed, leaning against the tree, spoke quietly. "She wasn't the one for you, Yusuke." She opened her eyes and caught Yusuke's with her own. "If she couldn't accept the fact that you had to keep something from her so that it didn't worry her, then obviously she wasn't the one for you. If you two were truly meant to be, she would have maybe tried to see things from your point of view and try to understand why you didn't tell her. Or at least stayed calm long enough for you to give an explanation to why you didn't tell her until then."

Yusuke blinked. [That does make a lot of sense. . .] He thought mildly. His thoughts were interrupted as the school bell rang, ending their lunch period. Standing up, he dusted off his uniform, grabbed his bag and he and Utena entered the school. Since both of them had different classes (Yusuke had English while Utena had math), they parted ways in the hall. Before she left, Yusuke gave Utena a smile, one not just painted on to make others not worry about him, but one that truly expressed how he felt and said, "Thanks for listening, Utena." Utena nodded, smiled back and walked off with a careless wave.

~*~

Thank gods it's done! *wipes sweat off brow* R&R minna!

**Shiroi Hikari** - I know, just had to tease you a bit. ^-^ And the whole PMS-ing part . . . that's just a bit too much info for me. *sweatdrop*

**Mystic Light Maiden** - Really, you'll review every chapter? Yay! Trust me, I go on a 'If-I-get-reviews-I'll-update' system, so reviews are a great help. And you're going to be making a Beyblade/YYH crossover? I want first read! Please update your other fics soon!

**Dark Flair **- Like your new screenname. ^-^ Really, you're doing a RGU/YYH crossover with an YusukeUtena pairing? I've become a trend setter! *looks up* As I promised, charity work begins tomorrow. Anyway, I'll review it probably when I get to school since my precious is a piece of crap. *sigh* I need a new precious . . . And about that Wakaba part . . . YOU ARE A GENIUS!!!!! I honestly didn't know how I was going to get past a certain part, but that makes it clear! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! You get, um . . . a cookie! Yeah, a cookie. (I don't have anything else so . . .)

  
  



	5. Friendship or Something More?

**_Toki ni Ai Wa_**

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH or RGU, my name would be on the credits.

Tsumi: Hey all! SPRING BREAK!!!!! I know a bunch of you have been waiting for this. ^-^ Chapter five done and out! And please minna, leave a review! The more I get, the more I will want to continue!

Also, I can now be found at mediaminer.org, under the same screenname. So, if Fanfiction.net seems to have a spaz problem again, just go there.

Onto the fic!

Chapter Five: Friendship or Something More?

Yusuke couldn't help but smile as Utena closed the door to her home. It had been about three weeks since she had came to Sarayashiki and the two of them had become pretty close, like best friends. Yusuke found someone willing to listen to him without any sort of biases, except when what he talked about violated her code of decorum she held herself by, and he realized more and more that she was right about Keiko: If the two of them were meant to be together, wouldn't she have tried to understand the situation he was in?

Of course, by being around Utena so much and creating habits like walking her home after school, gave rise to rumors and teasing. Quite a few girls in Utena's fanclub had been brave enough to glare daggers at him when he and Utena would walk by, which was a bit of a shock to the toughest thug in Sarayashiki. But, by far, the biggest teasing had come from his team.

Kurama had been giving Yusuke knowing smiles which frustrated Yusuke to no end, while Hiei would drop some kind of sarcastic comment. 

Kuwabara, however, would take every opportunity to teas him to the point that he would beat the human into the ground. He smiled as he remembered the look on Utena's face that day he had done that in front of her. Her face was pink, her blue eyes wide and a large sweatdrop rolling down her scull.

Out of all the all the reactions he received, he would have preferred Kuwabara's teasing compared to Koenma's warning to stay on guard around her.

He couldn't bring himself to believe that Utena, despite what power she had hidden away, would use it for selfish reasons, like conquering the three worlds. He knew that she couldn't bring herself to harm another; it violated that code she wrote to become a Prince. He even told Botan this, who, in turn, told Koenma.

Speaking of which . . .

"Hey Botan." Yusuke said, trying to hide all trace of the good mood he felt. Judging by the smirk on her face, he guessed that it failed. she giggled and said,

"You seem to be in a good mood Yusuke. I wonder why . . ."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Botan laughed and Yusuke looked ready to murder her without getting caught. Once she calmed down, she said. "Koenma-sama has a bit new information about that huge power at Ohtori."

"Well?"

Botan took a deep breath. "Researchers found a bit of a disturbing thing in common with everyone at the school. It seemed no one is able to leave or grow as a person because they're stuck."

"How so?"

"Everyone is tied down by their pasts. Though, that quiet revolution seemed to have changed things quite a bit." Botan looked down for a moment before saying, "It has Koenma even more suspicious of Utena."

"What?" Yusuke balked. "Why?"

"She was able to leave freely, Yusuke." Yusuke blinked. "After that tremendous energy output and quiet revolution, Utena left, as did a few others, including a girl named Himemiya Anthy, however we don't believe they at all connected to this."

"Who were the others that left?"

"Kiryuu Touga, Kaoru Miki, Arisugawa Juri, Saionji Kyouichi, and Shinohara Wakaba." Yusuke frowned lightly, remembering stories that she told of her friends at Ohtori, her best being Shinohara Wakaba. "Yusuke, there's something else."

"What?"

"No one at the school remembers Utena."

"That left Yusuke silent. After a couple of seconds, he said, "What?" He shook his head and returned back to his bad ass attitude. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"It was like she was never there, Yusuke." Botan explained calmly. Apparently, she had expected this reaction. She sighed and said "Yusuke, if this continues, we may have to send you and the other tantei to Ohtori to figure out this mystery."

*~*

Utena frowned lightly the next day as she and Yusuke walked to school. He was being much more quiet than he had ever been and she had a sneaking suspicion it was concerning her. She finally gave an irritable sigh and said "What's bugging you Yusuke?"

Yusuke jumped and blinked before shoving his hands in his pockets. He was quiet again and Utena thought he wasn't going to answer so she just looked off to the side.

"Hey, Utena?" Utena blinked and looked at Yusuke. "What was your best friend's name from Ohtori?"

Utena blinked. "Shinohara Wakaba." She said with a small smile. "She used to hang onto me and call me her girlfriend," Utena laughed quietly at the happy memories before it faded, "Until I found out she actually liked Saionji Kyouichi."

She looked at Yusuke, who was looking at her somewhat strangely, almost suspiciously. "Yusuke?"

He shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

Utena frowned again but didn't say anything. Instead she flicked her hair and walked into the school grounds, ignoring the shouts of 'Ohayo, Utena-sama!' from her fanclub. For some reason, Yusuke's attitude had put her into a very bad mood.

Later, however, made her suspicion rise even more as she went looking for Yusuke (who, again, had ditched PE) so she could go to lunch. She found him and Kuwabara on the roof, apparently talking about something.

"Find out anything new about her?"

"Not anything I've already told you."

Kuwabara and Yusuke were silent for a moment before Kuwabara spoke. "Kurama said that Koenma may have made a breakthrough in the case."

"Why didn't he send Botan to tell us?"

"Because shorty went to discuss it with him."

"Well, that's great."

[What's going on?] Utena thought. She shook her head and walked back down the stairs, deciding that lunch with Yusuke would not be the best thing right now.

After lunch, she unintentionally avoided Yusuke as she pondered what he was talking about. Even though she knew it wasn't any of her business, the thing, whatever it was, that they were talking about was bothering her to no end. 

She didn't know how absorbed she was with her thoughts until she and Yusuke were walking to her home, and Yusuke stopped. "Utena, why have you been avoiding me all day?"

Utena blinked at the question. His head was bowed and he seemed to be studying the ground while waiting for her reply. "I haven't-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked again, cutting off her response. 

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

" . . ."

"About what, Utena?"

". . ."

"About what, Utena?!"

[About something you said that made me question everything I know about you.] Her mind replied, but she said nothing.

He frowned and took a few steps until the two of them were barely inches apart. "About what, Utena?"

Utena looked up into his face and could see that he was getting upset, but there was something else in his chocolate eyes. Was it . . . concern? Why would he be concerned about why she had avoided him all day?

She didn't notice that she had been backing up until her back hit the wall. Yusuke placed his arms on either side of her head so she couldn't escape and asked once more. "About what, Utena?" He asked quietly.

She unintentionally shuttered. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. All he would have to do is lean a bit farther and he would be able to kiss her . . .

Yusuke, however, broke the trance the two of them were in as he looked off to the side, his eyebrows furrowing as he moved away from her. Utena looked in the same direction and saw a somewhat short person standing there, his hands behind his back. His hair was untidy and stuck up in a shape reminiscent of a candle flame, its black color interrupted by a thatch of white near the front. He wore a white headband and shawl, but other than that, he was completely dressed in black. However, what caught her attention more than anything, was the fact that his eyes were a ruby red color.

Beside him stood Shuiichi, his hands in his pockets, and his crimson hair was blowing in the breeze. The look on his face betrayed that he was saddened by something, but by what, Utena didn't know.

To her surprise, Yusuke was the first to speak. "Kurama? Hiei?"

*~*

Yusuke didn't know why he felt so frustrated with Utena, when she didn't answer his question again. He didn't even know why he was now preventing her from running away from him by placing his hands on the wall behind her. He was just suddenly aware of how hard his heart was beating. "About what, Utena?" He asked quietly.

Utena shuttered and looked away from him, closing her eyes, a light blush stealing across her pale cheeks. She shifted a bit and he noticed just how close he had gotten to her. If he had wanted to, and he wasn't sure he didn't, all he would have to do was lean down a bit and he could . . .

He blinked and frowned lightly as he felt the ki of his fellow tantei. He backed away from Utena and turned to face his comrades. Kurama stood with his hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face while Hiei's bright eyes seemed to dance with an unholy glee.

And as usual, he wasn't thinking as he said, "Kurama? Hiei?"

Kurama looked away while Hiei nodded and walked up to himself and Utena. Hiei frowned lightly as he studied the girl, his Jagan flashing a bit from behind it's white ward as he said, "Tenjou Utena."

Utena looked surprised that Hiei knew her name, as it was obvious that the two of them had never met before. He smirked as he said, "I challenge you to a duel."

Yusuke saw Utena's eyes widen and her mouth hang open slightly. Out of all the looks he had seen on Utena's face, he liked this one the least. It was nothing short of pure terror. Hiei's smirk increased a bit more as he said, "If you are who I think you are, you can't refuse."

[What the hell is Hiei talking about?!] Yusuke thought. "Hiei, leave her alone!" Yusuke barked.

Hiei spared Yusuke a glance and Kurama said, "Yusuke, I apologize, but this has to be done."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I . . . I accept your challenge."

Yusuke blinked and spun around, looking at Utena with wide eyes. "Utena . . ."

Hiei's smirk grew just a bit more and he said, "Good. I'll see you at the part at midnight." And, in a black blur, he disappeared from sight. Kurama gave Utena a last saddened look before he walked off as well.

*~*

Gods I'm evil, cliffhanger! Read 'n' review!

**Tegasus** - I hope the wait wasn't too terribly long. ^-^

**Dark Flair** - Glad you liked the cookie. And you're going to review every chapter too? Yayness! Have another cookie. *hands Dark Flair another cookie* My sister keeps "accidentally" downloading viruses, so . . . I really need to kill her don't I? *sigh* And you are a genius. Not even I thought of that! *firm nod* And I will talk to anyone through email (found on my bio page) or on YIM (fukaitsumi). Yep, I think we need to be friends, since we both have at least one thing in common: love for the Utena/Yusuke pairing!


	6. Duel in the Park

**_Toki ni Ai wa_**

Disclaimer: *laughs hysterically* You actually think I owned YYH and RGU?! *rolls around on the carpet*

Tsumi: Now, just because I know a bunch of you will get P.O.ed at me if I put just Chapter 5 up and waited a bit to put this one up, here is chapter 6. Yes, there is a duel here between Hiei and Utena, and a duel song to go with it. It's name is 'Kakuu Kakokei Majinai' which is from ep. 15, during Kozue's duel (all that's in bold italics). Everyone thank Shiroi Hikari who helped me decide. And everyone, feel free to give ideas or requests for things they'd like to see in the story (like kawaii yasha and Dark Flair have done); they will help make the story longer!

Onto the fic!

Chapter Six: Duel in the Park

Yusuke was at a loss to know what to do. Utena had just been staring blankly at everything since Hiei's little challenge. He didn't think it was right to leave Utena alone like this (her aunt had something she had to do at work and ran out just as Utena walked in), but what the hell could he do?!

Sighing, and running a hand through his hair, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Utena, you okay?"

Utena blinked and seemed to focus on him. He he was shocked at the obvious stress he could see in her eyes. "I'm fine." she said quietly.

Yusuke shook his head. "No your not." He said quietly.

Utena closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this again . . ." she whispered. Yusuke caught it however.

"What do you mean, Utena?"

Utena opened her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but I can't tell you."

At the obvious pained tone, Yusuke backed down, now looking even more worried at her. He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was now about seven. He grinned inwardly as a thought to raise her spirits developed in his mind. "Hey Utena," Utena looked at him again, "It's about dinner time; you wanna go get something to eat?"

His question was rewarded with a small sincere smile. "That sounds great."

Yusuke grinned and held out his hand to help Utena up. She accepted without a second thought and the two of them walked out the door.

The restaurant the two ended up at wasn't anything too fancy, but it was nice enough. It had a nice, quiet atmosphere and tables obviously not meant for more than four people. The lights were turned down a bit low and there was soft music playing in the background. Utena was surprised Yusuke actually knew of a place like this.

The two were seated rather quickly by a waitress and were asked for orders for drinks (Yusuke ordered a soda while Utena asked for tea). She came back a few minutes later and Utena and Yusuke gave her their orders. "How did you know of this place, Yusuke?" Utena asked, taking a drink of tea.

"Well, Keiko and I came here once, and I really liked it. I don't know, it just seemed like you would like this place as well." Utena smiled again from behind her teacup and noticed Yusuke glaring off at a small group of girls from their school. "Ch. Honestly, they way they're giggling, you would think they thought we were on a date."

Utena choked on her tea at Yusuke's statement. She coughed and Yusuke laughed. "You alright?"

Utena glared at him for a moment before laughing quietly with him, all thought of the upcoming duel with Hiei out of her mind.

~*~

Somewhere else, the two kage shoujo were gossiping.

"Do you know, do you know, have you heard the news?" A-ko said, "There's to be a midnight duel in the park!"

"No, girl, do tell!" B-ko pipped, waving a hand.

"Though the duels ended, the hero is still being drawn back into her past!" A-ko said.

"Oh no!" B-ko gasped.

"However, she's battling on two fields now." A-ko said.

"Oh brave hero!" B-ko exclaimed, "Will she prove victor on both battle fields as well?"

"Do you know, do you know, do you really know?" A-ko finished up.

~*~

Midnight. Utena was waiting at the park, her new dueling sword in hand. Yusuke was also there, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. The ground was lit by starlight and moonlight, as the moon was full that night. There was little chance that Utena could lose the fight because she couldn't see.

He felt Kurama and Hiei's ki and turned to face them. Hiei nodded to Yusuke and looked over to Utena before smirking a bit. Kurama looked at the two of them before placing a rose on each of their shirts before joining Yusuke by the tree.

Utena raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. First one to lose their rose loses the duel, right?"

Hiei smirked. "You learn quickly." He pulled out his kanta as Utena went into dueling position. And by some quiet consent, the duel started.

As they began, Yusuke could swear that something or someone was singing. 

_**Time machine**_

__Both Utena and Hiei's swords clashed and both drew back.

_**Kako e mirai e ZUBIKYUN SHAZUZUN**_

Hiei lunged for Utena again.

_**Time machine Kawaii watashi no kodomo jidai**_

Utena successfully blocked his sword and as he drew back, she made a swing for his rose.

_**Renge no juutan Ningyou asobi **_

Hiei jumped and flipped over Utena.

_**Fushigi na majinai **_

He aimed for her rose_._

_**FII FII Konpeitou **_

Utena guarded the rose with her hand and knocked Hiei's sword back with her own.

_**Kirei na bebe kita Shichigosan Oh my dream machine Hanafubuki **_

__Hiei lunged for her again with a battle cry and Utena blocked his sword again.

_**Haruka mukashi no watashi e Ten two one zero! Take off!**_

Utena jumped back and lunged for him, her sword almost reaching his rose before he pushed her back with his unused hand.

_**Time machine Kako e mirai e ZUBIKYUN SHAZUZUN **_

Hiei lunged for her before she had time to recover and ended up pushing her onto her back, only her sword and his separating them.

_**Time machine Yume to kibou no ano toki ni**_

Hiei smirked. "You're not half bad. But you're not going to win."

_**Kami wo musunde Obentou motte**_

Utena frowned. "You wish!"

_**Fushigi na majinai FII FII Yuuenchi **_

She put a foot on his stomach and kicked him off.

_**Odoroki momo no ki Watashi no kokoro wa Oh my dream machine Yumefubuki **_

Before Hiei could retaliate, Dios's spirit seemingly came from Utena, blinding him for a second. From their place at the tree, Yusuke and Kurama also gaped. Utena, was seemingly unaware of what was happening as she charged for Hiei.

_**Haruka mukashi no watashi e Ten two one zero! Take off!**_

And easily severed the rose from his chest, ending the duel.

Dios's spirit disappeared and Utena regained control of herself. She noticed that her rose was still in tact and she looked over to the three boys and, noticing that all three were staring at her, said, "What?"

Yusuke blinked and shook his head. "Damn, you beat Hiei!" He exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled as Hiei looked murderous from his place on the ground. Utena held out her hand to him and said, "Nice try. Maybe next time." She said with a smile.

Hiei glared at her before standing up on his own power and, gathering his sword, walking off to talk to Kurama.

Yusuke joined Utena and said, "I don't know why you were so worried about dueling with him! You completely kicked his ass!"

Utena's smile faded and she said, "It's because I don't want to do this anymore, Yusuke." Before Yusuke could understand entirely what she meant, she walked off.

"Wait, Utena!"

"Leave her be, Yusuke." Yusuke blinked and looked over to Hiei.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama looked away. "From the information Koenma's assistance gathered, they thought that the power Utena possessed might come out in battle, more specifically a duel."

"Why a duel?" Yusuke asked.

"Ohtori Academy prided itself on it's dueling club. And Yusuke, didn't you say earlier that Utena had amazing skill in dueling?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke tried to come up with a response, but failed miserably. Looking back in the direction Utena went, he thought, [Now that we've seen what power you have inside of you, what is it that we don't know about you, Utena?]

~*~

Read 'n' review minna!


	7. Rainy Night

**Toki ni Ai wa**

Disclaimer: Ch! I wish!

Tsumi: Chapter seven at last! Thank the Utena movie: Adolescence Mokushiroku for this (finally got to see it! -) I'm also very sorry for how long it took to get this out. My old computer committed suicide-literally. points to the still smoking tower Anyway, I now have a new computer! Good for me since I don't have to wait a year and a half to get a page to load.

Also, everyone thank kawaii yasha who coined the idea for a certain little scene near the end.

There is also a **very important announcement** at the bottom of this so please read it!

Final thing: --[insert thought here]-- would be the argumentative part of Yusuke's mind.

Onto the Fic!

Chapter Seven: Rainy Night

It didn't surprise Yusuke that Utena was completely quiet the next day. After learning (and seeing, now that he thought about it) about the powerful spirit inside of her, he was almost certain that she would try to pull away from him, to avoid the numerous questions that had developed since then.

[Fat chance!] Yusuke thought as he looked at Utena. For some reason, it made something inside of him hurt to see her this depressed. He frowned to himself at that thought. [Damnit, I sound like some sentimental girl who's having problems with her crush!]

--[But that's what I have right now isn't it?]--

Yusuke blinked at the unexpected thought. He frowned. [I don't have a crush on Utena!]

The argumentative part of his mind laughed. --[And that's why you were thinking about kissing her before Hiei and Kurama showed up, right?]--

[Shut up! Utena's just a friend of mine! I DON'T have a crush on her! Wait. Why the hell am I arguing with myself?]

--[::snicker:: Because you don't want to believe you have a crush on U-ten-a.]--

[SHUT THE HELL-]

"URAMESHI YUSUKE!!!"

The teacher's shrill screech pierced through his thoughts. He looked to the front and raised an eyebrow at the plump old woman, who was on the verge of charging like a mad bull.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT TENJOU-SAN AND PAY ATTENTION?!"

There were many snickers from other students as Utena blushed lightly and looked down at her desk. Yusuke just frowned and folded his arms behind his head. After the teacher turned her back, he looked at Utena from the corner of his eye. [I need to do something to cheer her up.] He thought as he caught the distressed look in her eyes. He grinned as an idea came to mind and he couldn't wait for the end of class.

Utena frowned at Yusuke's cat like grin as the two of them walked home from school. She thought he would have been questioning her about the power of Dios and other things that he saw last night. But he hadn't. And she couldn't be more grateful. She had been worried that she would be forced to explain everything about Dios and the duels that she had taken part in prior to moving in with her aunt.

However, he had been acting a bit suspicious today. She had caught him staring at her a few times during class, and each time, he had also been caught by a teacher, who would tell him something along the lines of 'stop staring at your girlfriend and pay attention to the lesson!'. She felt her face burn slight at the memory.

She ignored that for now and focused on what Yusuke was doing now. He seemed a bit too confident and that grin was not helping. She only wondered what kind of thoughts were going through his head and what he was planning.

They had walked a good distance from both of their homes and Utena was getting even more suspicious until Yusuke stopped. Utena blinked as he turned to face her and said, "Do you trust me?"

Utena blinked again. [Why would he ask if I trusted him?] Utena gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course I trust you, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled and moved behind her, covering her eyes with one of his hands. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she swore she could imagine him smiling. He gently pushed her in a direction and guided her to some place. "Yusuke? Where are you leading me?"

"It's a surprise." He said. She sighed. She knew that mischievous tone of voice. She would just have to wait until Yusuke showed her what he had in mind.

She was about to ask Yusuke another question when she tripped on something. Yusuke's other arm snaked across her waist to keep her from falling. He chuckled. "Careful."

"I can't be careful if I can't see where I'm going!"

This continued on for a while and Utena had to wonder if he wasn't purposely tripping her just so he could catch her. She knew that the two of them had been walking for while, and uphill before Yusuke finally slowed down. He then whispered to her, "Look, Utena."

He removed the hand covering her eyes and she had to gasp in surprise. He had lead her to a grassy hill, overlooking part of the city. The sky had darkened and the first stars were beginning to come out. And the city . . . It was alight with bright lights but free from all the noise.

"Oh wow . . ." She whispered. "It's beautiful."

Yusuke smiled. "I thought you would like it. You were so depressed, I had to think of something to cheer you up."

Utena turned to face Yusuke and smiled softly and sincerely. "Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke seemed to blush, though it was hard to tell in the darkening shade. He sat down and Utena joined him, drawing her knees up to her chest. It was a peaceful silence that settled between them. The wind was blowing lightly and Utena had to hold her hair back with one arm. Yusuke looked over at her and noted with satisfaction that she seemed happy for the moment.

A drop of cold water hit her hand and she shivered, looking upwards. The skies had become clouded and raindrops began to fall. Yusuke stood at the same time Utena did and when she looked at him, he gave a lopsided grin and grabbed her hand, leading her back the way the two of them came.

* * *

Yusuke caught Utena's frown and grinned inwardly, though he wasn't sure if his face was betraying his mischievousness. Utena was a smart girl after all, and it didn't take her long to figure out that he was up to something. He watched as her frown increased a bit as he led them a bit too far away from their homes. He stopped and turned to her, needing to know something before he continued. "Do you trust me?"

Utena looked confused and blinked. Yusuke waited until she smiled softly and said "Of course I trust you, Yusuke."

Yusuke couldn't help but smile. [That makes this easier.] He walked up behind her and put one of his hands over her eyes. Using his other hand, he pushed her in the direction where his brilliant idea waited.

"Yusuke? Where are you leading me?"

"It's a surprise." Even to his own ears, he sounded mischievous. He felt Utena sigh and he grinned. She knew him too well that when he sounded like that, she'd just have to hang on for the ride. He noticed that she was going to ask another question until she tripped on a rock and her face became one of slight panic. Without thinking, Yusuke arm wrapped around her waist to help her keep her balance. "Careful." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I can't be careful if I can't see where I'm going!"

That continued for a bit and Yusuke couldn't help but snicker every time Utena tripped and he had to steady her. Once they reached the relative area, he slowed before coming to a stop. "Look, Utena." He said as he removed the hand covering her eyes.

His mind cheered as the annoyed look on her face melted into one of surprise and obvious delight. "Oh wow." She whispered as she looked over the city. "It's beautiful."

Yusuke smiled happily. "I thought you would like it. You were so depressed, I had to think of something to cheer you up."

"Thank you, Yusuke." That smile was different than any of the others she had ever given him and he could feel some warmness in his cheeks. [Damnit, don't blush!] He cursed to himself. He sat down and Utena joined him, drawing her knees to her chest. There was a light breeze and Yusuke noticed that Utena had to hold her hair back with one of her hands. However, she seemed really happy.

It was then that Utena shivered and looked upwards, himself following the suit. He frowned. [Last time I trust the weatherman. What an idiot.] He thought as he stood up at the same time Utena did. When she looked at him, he forced the frown on his face into a lopsided grin before grabbing her hand and leading them the way that they came.

* * *

Koenma frowned as he looked over the paperwork about the Ohtori issue. Despite all the research that he and his assistants had done, they had come up with nothing. The toddler-sized godling frowned as he looked over the report drawn up after the duel between Utena and Hiei. [Such power . . .] He thought. [How could one girl have so much power? . . .]

"Koenma-sama."

Koenma looked up as George came in. "What is it?"

The blue ogre said, "The researchers can't find anything about that strange power that Utena girl had, or anything about the power from Ohtori Academy, except that they're almost the same."

"A brain-dead monkey could have told me that much, George!" Koenma snapped before flopping backwards into his chair and folding his arms. "So we're still where we started." He looked up from his muttering. "Are the Reikai Tantei still working on this?"

"Well that's another thing, Koenma-sama." George paled at the sight of his boss and king of hell glaring in such a way that that Hiei would be put to shame. Why oh why did Yusuke have to develop feelings for his case?

"Get on with it."

George gulped, sent a quiet prayer to whoever would listen and . . .

"THAT IDIOT IS WHAT!?!?!?!"

* * *

Yusuke and Utena laughed as they reached her house. Utena turned to face Yusuke, happiness still on her face. "Thanks again Yusuke." She said smiling. "I thought that after last night you would have . . . well . . ." She looked away as her thoughts darkened again.

"Utena, don't worry about it." Utena looked up and found Yusuke gazing at her seriously. "I know that it's not something you want to talk about and I'm not gonna force you. Besides, we all have our secrets; I'm no exception and I'm not in a place to judge you."

Utena blinked at the small speech. [I never thought Yusuke could ever say something like that . . .] "I really appreciate it, Yusuke." She said quietly.

Yusuke looked at her for a long while before he shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Utena nodded and felt her eyes widen as Yusuke leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

Yusuke was a bit disappointed that they had to go home so soon. [Disappointed? Try pissed off.] His mind said and he had to agree. Still, he couldn't seem to stay angry with Utena laughing merrily. Once they reached her house, Utena turned and Yusuke was beyond pleased to see that he had, indeed, lightened Utena's mood. "Thanks again Yusuke." She said. "I thought after last night you would have . . . well . . ." He could feel himself frown as she looked away, obviously depressing herself.

"Utena, don't worry about it." Utena looked up, slightly surprised at Yusuke's tone, but let him continue. "I know that it's not something you want to talk about and I'm not gonna force you. Besides, we all have our secrets; I'm no exception and I'm not in a place to judge you." [Considering the fact that my 'job' is probably as strange as that ghost-thingy popping out of you last night.]

Utena blinked after his little speech and quietly said, "I really appreciate it, Yusuke."

[Utena . . .] Yusuke thought.

--[Kiss her.]--

[Damnit, I don't need to be arguing with myself again, especially now! I'm NOT going to kiss her!]

--[But I really want to . . .]--

[No, no, no! She's just a friend. A really attractive friend. A very witty, attractive, smart . . . ARGH! Goddamn it!]

--[::snicker:: Come on. Just kiss her.]--

[::sigh:: What the hell.]

Yusuke shook his head to dismiss the part of his mind that he had been arguing with for the majority of the day and looked at Utena. "I'll see you tomorrow." He saw Utena nod and her eyes widen as he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Stepping back, he saw her shocked expression and the blush that stole over her cheeks, as she tentatively raised her hand to touch the place that he had kissed her. "Yusuke . . ." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Yusuke shrugged. "Just a friendly kiss, okay?" He said, looking down at the ground. [Damn, damn, damn.] He chanted over and over in his mind, completely embarrassed beyond belief. Utena's eyes became even more soft, if possible and gave a mirroring smile at his sudden shyness.

"YUSUKE!!!!"

Both Yusuke and Utena winced at the shrill shriek. Turning slowly, as if their death was waiting to face them, they found themselves looking at a certain rain-soaked brunette with brown eyes, a frown on her otherwise pretty face, in the uniform of Sarayashiki.

[Oh hell, Keiko . . .]

* * *

**Worlds Light/Worlds Revolution/Twilight Revolution **- Thanks for all the reviews!!! Sorry this took so damn long and I hope the wait was worth it. Glad you liked the duel too; Shiroi Hikari said I did a crappy job and I have to agree. sweatdrop

**Tegasus **- You wanted more? I give you more!

**Delphine Pryde** - Yay! You think my fic is interesting? I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!

**Revolutionary Kitsune** - I hope this was a fast enough update (considering the problems I've been having. --) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Okay, for the important announcement: For a long time, I was considering not posting here at Fanfiction.net anymore. That is kinda gonna happen. Well, basically, updates here for any of my fanfics are going to be slower than say my personal site or at Mediaminer.org. So, if you're going to be looking for the newest chapters for this fic and any of my others (if you're reading them), head over to Mediaminer.org first or my site (whenever I get it done). If you want to hear the reasons, feel free to email me or scroll through my Xanga page.


	8. Ripping Up Old Wounds

**Toki ni Ai wa**

Disclaimer: Ever see a frontal view of a completely naked bishie in either series? Then obviously, I don't own, since that would have been the first thing to happen.

Tsumi: Not much to say. I guess this would be my apology for not being online in so long. Enjoy minna! Oh, and the song placed in here is the live version of 'Toki ni Ai wa' (yes, the same one I got the idea for this story from) from the RGU movie: Adolescence Mokushiroku, and is in bold italics.

Warning!: Major Keiko bashing, Yusuke angus and very sappy!

Chapter Eight: Ripping Up Old Wounds

Time seemed to slow down to a halt as Keiko glared at the two. Yusuke looked uncomfortable and Utena felt herself frown. [Why is she still doing this to Yusuke? They're not together anymore . . .]

The trance all three had fallen into was broken as Keiko marched up to Yusuke and raised her hand to smack him. Utena stepped up and grabbed her hand before it made contact with his face. Keiko blinked once or twice before she glared at Utena hard. "Let go!"

Utena returned the glare ten-fold. "Leave Yusuke alone! You two aren't together anymore! You have no right to be angry with him, much less be able to hit him!"

Keiko jerked her hand out of Utena's grasp and folded her arms across her chest. "What I do is none of your business!" She spat, her glare becoming much more venomous. However, Utena was unfazed and smirked inwardly. After all, Saionji's glare was much scarier than Keiko's could ever hope be.

It seemed that Yusuke was thinking differently as he was shifting nervously. Utena felt a harsh tug on her heart as she saw this. She tuned out of Keiko's insane ramblings/yelling and focused on the boy next to her. His eyes were downcast, and he was trying his best not to look at Keiko.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Utena blinked and looked at Keiko, the slightest frown on her pale lips. Keiko had gotten up into Utena's face, waiting for the girl to answer. For her part, Utena just stared at her for the longest time, obviously just doing it to annoy Keiko. Keiko turned her glare on full force and looked about ready to get in a drag down, no bars cat fight when Yusuke intervened.

"Stop it Keiko."

Keiko blinked a couple of times before turning to Yusuke. "What?"

"Leave Utena alone, Keiko."

Keiko looked confused. "Yusuke . . ."

Yusuke refused to meet her eyes, which were starting to tear up. He turned to Utena and said, "Let's go inside." Utena just nodded and the two quietly walked inside.

Keiko still kept the teary-eyed, confused look up until they entered the house, to which she yelled something akin to "Don't walk away from me, Urameshi Yusuke!"

Once inside, Yusuke sank down onto the couch, his head in his hands. Utena sat down next to him and said awkwardly, "Yusuke?"

"Why does she keep doing this to me?!"

Utena blinked at Yusuke's sudden outburst. He gripped his hair, sinking a bit lower into his arms. "Doesn't she get how much this tears me up? I keep wanting to be with her, but at the same time, I don't and it's driving me crazy!"

Utena felt waves of sympathy go out to him. [Oh Yusuke, she has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?]

Not knowing what else to do, she tried giving him comfort by placing a hand on his shoulder. In the next moment, however, she found herself with Yusuke's arms thrown around her neck, his face buried in her shoulder, his breathing ragged, as if he was trying to suppress . . . tears? Utena mentally shook her head. [No, that's not right. Yusuke never cries . . .]

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in that position. Yusuke had calmed himself and Utena had looped her arms around him in an embrace of support. Briefly, she looked up and saw the clock on top of the TV read 12:31. [It's getting late.] She thought quietly, looking down at Yusuke. [Will he be in trouble with his mom if he gets home at this hour?] Briefly, the image of him sleeping over at her house passed through her head and she had to both blush and hold back a laugh as she could picture her Aunt Yurika's face.

The radio, which had been quietly playing some music, had just stared another song, one with a slow melody and beautiful lyrics.

**_This rose is our destiny _**

Yusuke shifted enough that he could still have his head on Utena's shoulder but could look at the radio as well._****_

**_Hikisakare_**

Yusuke sighed. [Just like the fight with Keiko . . .] he thought.

_**futari no te wa hanarete-itta**_

Utena's eyes darkened a bit. [Like when I couldn't save Anthy . . .]_****_

**_nemuru toki mo anata e no yume idaki nagara_**

Yusuke couldn't help but smile. [That sounds like Utena . . .] Before he gave himself a mental slap.**__**

**_todoke! sekai no hate made_**

Utena looked down at Yusuke when he smiled, a faint one crossing her own lips._****_

**_toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru _**

Utena's eyes widened slightly at the line and she resisted the urge to cover her mouth. [That's like what . . .]

_**keredo Ah yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni**_

Yusuke sat up, looking at Utena, who just blinked back._****_

**_itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu_**

He sighed. "Thank you, Utena."_****_

**_hitotsu no chikara ni..._**

**__**She smiled back. "It wasn't a problem, Yusuke." He gave her a faint smile before standing again._****_

**_This rose is our destiny_**

Yusuke held out his hand to her.

_**michibikare**_

Utena placed her hand in his.**__**

**_futari wa ima mou ichido deau_**

Yusuke pulled her to her feet and led her to the middle of the large room._****_

**_donna toki mo_**

He placed a hand on her waist and held onto her other hand._****_

**_ano yakusoku wasurenaide_**

Utena looked confused, but she laid her hand on his shoulder._****_

**_yatto koko made kita yo_**

Yusuke smiled slightly and closed his eyes as he started to sway to the music.**__**

**_toki ni ai kedakaku_**

**__**Slowly, they went around the living room, Yusuke leading._****_

**_hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome _**

[I didn't know Yusuke could dance.] Utena thought, slightly amused._****_

**_Ah mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono_**

**__**Twists and turns, everything was in perfect timing._****_

**_itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu_**

Utena looked up at Yusuke, her eyes softening just a bit._****_

**_hitotsu no chikara ni..._**

Yusuke just smiled back._****_

**_toki ni ai wa tsuyoku_**

Yusuke suddenly stopped and Utena looked confused._****_

**_hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo_**

She blinked once or twice, tilting her head to the side a bit, one of the many things Yusuke found so endearing of her._****_

**_Ah yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni_**

He brushed a bit of her pink hair out of her face with his fingers_****_

**_itsumo hikari kagayaite_**

and cupped her face with his hand._****_

**_ai wa tsuyoku_**

****He leaned down and had his lips brush gently over hers.**__**

**_hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara _**

****Utena leaned into the light kiss, her eyes sliding closed._****_

**_Ah futari de iru kitto sekai wo_**

Yusuke smiled slightly, his arm wrapping around her waist._****_

**_kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa_**

Utena's arms circled around his neck as Yusuke pulled her closer._****_

**_hitotsu no chikara ni naru _**

As the song came to an end, Yusuke pulled back and Utena opened her eyes, and, much to his surprise, looked vulnerable. "Utena . . ." He whispered.

"Utena!"

Both teens froze slightly, and turned slowly to find Aunt Yurika hovering at the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob, the other half way to her gaping mouth. Her eyes were wide and she looked more than surprised, to say the least.

Utena felt her stomach drop. [She saw the entire thing . . .]


	9. Talks and Embarrassment

**_Toki ni Ai wa_**

**Disclaimer:** Ever hear the expression 'She didn't even have a pot to piss in'?

Tsumi: Long awaited chapter nine! Now, everyone, I have a question (if any of you bother to read my insanely long author's notes): I'm coming to a point in the story where I can either continue or start a sequel. Which would you prefer: A sequel to this or just to continue as the same fic?

I also need to apologize for not putting in the translation to Toki ni Ai wa (Previous chapter song). If you want, I can either go back and add it in, or you can go to and get the translation yourself. Feel free to yell at me for it.

Next thing of business: I need duel songs! Write down the duel song you would most like to see in future chapters in your review!

Last thing: All bow down the wonderful Twilight Revolution who gave me the idea for the little cuddle scene in the middle of the story.

**Warnings:** To lighten the mood, humor. Lots of it.

Onto the fic!

Chapter Nine: Talks and Embarrassment

[Why can't the earth just open up and swallow you whole when you really want it to?]

Utena had the urge to bite her lip as her aunt's face didn't change expression. The poor woman still looked horrified, as if she had walked in on the most unspeakable of acts.

[Better yet, why can't I just drop dead?]

A quick glance at Yusuke, however, made her sympathetic. He looked downright terrified of her aunt at the moment and seemed to be considering running out of the house as fast as his legs would take him.

Time seemed to pass at an unbearably slow pace, until Aunt Yurika closed her mouth, and her face became a solid mask of impassiveness. Oh how Utena hated that look, as it normally meant trouble for herself. Aunt Yurika yanked the keys out of the door in that calm but agitated way and shut it, taking off her shoes and slipping on some house shoes. She set her purse and keys on the coffee table and looked at the two teenagers. "Sit. Both of you."

The two followed the command almost immediately, settling themselves on the couch while Aunt Yurika pulled up a chair directly in front of them. After sitting herself down, she gave the two the Look. Every teenager knows that look; the one filled with scrutiny and distaste. Utena bit the inside of her cheek and began chanting in her head. [I will not squirm. I will not squirm. I will not squirm . . .]

"So." Aunt Yurika finally said. "This is . . . interesting, to say the least." Utena winced as she felt Yusuke tense up slightly beside her. "I never expected you two . . ." She trailed off with a flick of her hand and Utena could see Yusuke's hand clench.

[God, Yusuke, don't say anything you'll regret later . . .] she prayed.

Aunt Yurika was silent for a moment, giving Yusuke the Look once more before her frown melted into a smile. "However, Utena does seem happier than I've seen her in a while. I guess I have you to thank for that." Her smile widened a bit as she said, "And you've, so far, been good to her. Again, I thank you."

The two teenagers relaxed and Yusuke offered her a smile. Her gaze turned to Utena and she said, "Utena, would you go fix us some tea, please?"

Utena gave a shaky smile and stood up, walking to the kitchen to prepare the drink. She smiled to herself as she placed the kettle on the stove. [That could have been worse . . .] she thought. The sound of the kettle whistling broke her thoughts as she turned off the burner and carried the tea and teacups into the room where Aunt Yurika and Yusuke were still in.

"Thank you, Utena." Aunt Yurika said, taking a sip of her tea. She looked at the rose cups and smiled. "I haven't seen these for a while, Utena! I thought you threw them out!"

"I collect them, remember?" After Utena said that, she blushed lightly, realizing that she just mentioned her childish collection in front of her potentially new boyfriend.

Yusuke, however, just smiled, leaned over and said, "Kawaii . . ." Utena felt her face become hot and realized she must be bright red by now. She gave a mock glare at Yusuke, who was currently smiling like the Cheshire cat, when she heard her aunt laughing.

After calming herself down, Aunt Yurika took a sip of tea. "You two seem to be quite close . . ."

"We know each other quite well, Auntie." Utena said. Of course, her aunt had to wait until Utena took a sip of tea before asking her next question.

"Well, are you two using protection?"

* * *

Yusuke felt his jaw drop at the blunt question. [She did NOT just ask that, did she?!] He thought frantically. He took a glance over to Utena, who was choking on her tea. He patted her back as she coughed.

As soon as Utena could breath, she glared at Aunt Yurika. "Auntie! That question is inappropriate!"

Aunt Yurika shrugged. "Well, I was just curious to know if I had a great niece or nephew on the way."

Utena buried her face in her hands, clearly embarrassed. Yusuke knew he was blushing as well, but at the moment, was able to form coherent thought. "You don't need to be worrying about that. I've never done anything like that with anyone!"

One of Aunt Yurika's eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"

Yusuke nodded and dimly noticed Utena looking at him in mild surprise. Immediately, he felt a little embarrassed. [I guess I should have told her sooner . . .]

"Well then, that clears up quite a bit of suspicion I had before." Aunt Yurika stood up, placing the chair back to where she had pulled it from. "It's too late for you to be going out, Yusuke, so you're welcome to spend the night here. Utena will get you blankets. Good night."

With that, she strode out of the room and down the hall. Once the sound of the door shutting was heard, Utena turned to Yusuke. "I am so sorry . . ."

Yusuke shrugged, not sure if he should laugh or be deathly afraid. "It's okay, I think. That was embarrassing." He muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"She not normally like this . . ." Utena offered.

Yusuke shrugged again and ran a hand over his eyes. "Damn, I thought she was going to kill me there for a moment."

Utena laughed slightly, laying a hand on his arm. Yusuke frowned slightly before he smirked as an idea came to mind.

Her laughs died and her eyes widened slightly as Yusuke pressed his lips to hers in a quick chaste kiss. Pulling back, his smirk grew slightly as he saw the stunned look and light blush on her face. "You look cute like that." he said, and nearly laughed out loud as it had the desired effect. Utena turned bright red and tried to hide in her arms. He circled an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

Utena smiled slightly, relaxing into Yusuke's hold. Yusuke noticed that she seemed deep in though. After knowing her for about a month, he picked up on the small traits that showed her current state. For example, the tip of her nose turned up slightly when she did something she didn't enjoy, or her eyebrow twitched when something violated her code of decorum. Right now, the slight downward tilt of her head and faraway look in her eyes meant that she was thinking deeply and that it wasn't entirely pleasant. He frowned lightly. "Utena?"

Utena blinked and looked up at Yusuke. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm just tired."

Yusuke's frown deepened at Utena's avoidance of the question but brushed it off. He blinked as Utena shifted a bit so that her head was lying on his chest. Looking down, he noticed that, indeed, she had fallen asleep. His lips curled up slightly finding that he couldn't move from the couch if he wanted to. Leaning back, he closed his eyes as well and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"DAMNIT!!!"

Utena coughed in her hand to avoid Yusuke hearing her laugh. After her aunt stumbled upon Yusuke and herself in a, _compromising_ position, Yusuke had been more than eager to go to school. Finally, the boy slowed down enough that the two could actually walk to school. "Think we lost her?"

Utena looked behind her and smiled. "I don't see her car anywhere." She laughed slightly. "I didn't know that you could use that way to get to school, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Utena looked down slightly. "Same here."

Yusuke frowned before grabbing onto her hand. "Don't do that, Utena."

"Do what?"

"Drift off into your own world like that. It really freaks me out."

"Yusuke . . ."

"If something's bothering you, I want you to tell me!"

Utena sighed. "Forgive me Yusuke, but I just can't." She looked back up at him. "I'm sure that there are some things that you can't tell me. I don't ask about them, so please, do the same for me and don't force me to tell you things that I can't speak about."

Yusuke blinked before sighing and shoving his free hand in his pocket, his bookbag under tucked securely under his arm. The two were silent for a while before Yusuke said, "I forgot to thank you, Utena."

"For what?"

"You know, last night . . ." Utena smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Also, Utena, I was wondering . . ."

"You don't want me to mention it for fear of losing your reputation at school, right?" Utena squeezed his hand and said, "Not a word."

"Thanks."

Utena let go of his hand as soon as they got to the gates of Saryashiki as to not cause a reason for more rumors to spread. As usual, as soon as Utena stepped onto the school grounds, the members of the Utena Swooners Fanclub began their usual chorus of, "Ohayo, Utena-sama!" Utena simply smiled back and gave everyone a wave and a similar cheerful greeting, causing all of the girls to do what they do best and swoon.

Yusuke, for his part just smiled and for once, thought that he was glad to be at school. Or so he thought.

* * *

By the time fourth period had come around, a rumor had spread around the school that neither Yusuke nor Utena could deny as false. Yusuke knew that someone had gotten a hold of the little fact that Utena was now his girlfriend when he walked into class and was nearly tackled by Kuwabara. "Alright Urameshi!" He cheered. "I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"Kuwabara, what the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked in annoyance, removing the arm that the taller boy had thrown around his shoulders.

"You and Utena, stupid!"

Yusuke tensed up. "What the hell are you talking about, baka?"

"Duh, the entire school's talking about it!"

Yusuke looked at the ground. "Crap." He muttered under his breath.

"Yusuke?" He turned around before coming face to face with Utena.

"Hey Utena, what's up?"

Utena lowered her voice. "Everyone's talking about us, Yusuke. I nearly got killed by some of my fanclub members when I got out of history."

"How the hell did they find out is what I want to know!" Yusuke whispered fiercely.

"So, what are the two lovebirds talking about?" Kuwabara's face suddenly appeared beside Utena's and Yusuke's, making Utena yelp slightly in surprise.

Yusuke growled, pushing him out of the way. "None of your damn business, Kuwabara!"

"I was just asking, Urameshi!"

"Well, don't!"

"God, Urameshi, you weren't this defensive even when Keiko was your girlfriend!"

That caught the class's attention as everyone literally fell silent and stared at Utena and Yusuke. Yusuke froze, while Utena had a large sweatdrop roll down the side of her head. Finally, someone spoke up. "Noooooo! My Utena-sama can't be with Urameshi!" One girl in Utena's fanclub squealed.

"Oh boy . . ." Utena muttered.

"Damnit Kuwabara, for once in your pathetic life, couldn't you keep your big fat mouth SHUT?!"

"Urameshi! Kuwabara!"

For the second time that class period, Yusuke froze and turned to face the teacher. [Damnit, this just can't get any worse, can it?] He asked himself.

The teacher frowned "Office, now. Tenjou, will you please escort Kuwabara and your boyfriend to the office?" As the class cracked up with laughter, Yusuke growled. [Of course it could!]

Utena had a light blush on her face as she muttered a low, "Yes ma'am." before escorting Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room, ignoring a few of the girls as they swooned, saying something about how cute she was when she blushed.

The silent trip to the Principle's office seemed to go by quite quickly. The principle looked up as Utena opened the door, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two again?" The principle sighed. "Thank you, Tenjou." Utena nodded before bowing and turning to leave.

Yusuke caught her eyes and mouthed a quick apology to her, to which she smiled slightly and began her trek back to the classroom, where more torturous taunting would surely follow.

Lunch came rather quickly and Yusuke was there to escort Utena to lunch, as usual, with Kuwabara and Kurama. Utena smiled at Yusuke. "So, what happened?"

"The usual lecture. 'You're an embarrassment to the school, why can't you behave more like your fellow classmates?', on and on." He snorted and Utena laughed at his impression.

They soon reached the park that they always met Kurama at and sure enough, the kitsune was there, leaning against one of the many trees, looking up into the branches. He brought his focus back down and smiled at Yusuke and Utena. "Hello, Yusuke, Utena." He smiled in greeting.

"Hi Shuiichi." Utena smiled. She turned to Yusuke and said, "I'll go get my lunch, okay?" Yusuke smiled at Utena and she headed off.

Yusuke turned to Kurama once she was out of earshot and found the kitsune frowning softly at him. "What?"

"You know that getting into a relationship with Utena isn't the smartest thing to do, Yusuke." Kurama said.

"So what?"

"Yusuke, with Utena under so much suspicion from the Reikai, it isn't wise to become romantically involved with her."

"How the hell do you know that I'm in a relationship with her?"

Kurama smiled. "Hiei."

[That damn demon . . .] Yusuke thought, making a personal promise to hunt down his comrade and make him pay for spying on him.

"Yusuke, that is beyond the point. You know that she is, most likely, involved with this revolutionary power. To involve yourself with her like this now will jeopardize the mission."

"Kurama, I could give a rat's ass!" Yusuke exclaimed, his frustration coming to a point. "She's not involved in whatever went on at Ohtori Academy."

"Then how do you explain the power she used to defeat Hiei during their duel?"

Yusuke couldn't answer. It was then that the object of their discussion came back. "Yusuke? Is something wrong?"

Yusuke smiled at Utena and said, "Nothing, I was just talking with Shuiichi." He shot Kurama a look. "Right?"

Kurama sighed. "Yes, Yusuke."

* * *

Utena could reel herself frown as Yusuke avoided the real reason he was yelling at Shuiichi and decided she would question him later. Sitting down beside him, the two began to eat and talk about whatever came to mind. Kurama watched from the distance of a nearby tree and thought to himself. [I don't understand Yusuke's thinking. He saw for himself the power Utena holds, and yet he continues to ignore that fact in favor of her affections. It is possible that he is right, and, from what I know of her, she truly has no ill intentions.] Kurama frowned to himself. [She is a puzzle.]

He blinked as he felt Hiei above him. Looking up, he could just make out the Koorime, who was glaring at Utena. He chuckled to himself, knowing perfectly well that Hiei was still furious with her about the duel the other day. "Hiei. What are you doing?" Kurama asked quietly, making sure to not draw Utena's attention.

"Spying."

Kurama sighed quietly. "Fairy obvious, Hiei. Why?"

"Because it's my job."

Kurama sighed again. "I give up." He shook his head before standing up. He rose his voice and called out to Utena and Yusuke. "If you will excuse me, I believe I need to be walking back to school." He smiled and bowed politely, before throwing away the rest of his lunch and walking back towards school, Hiei following him.

Once Kurama left, Utena turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, what were you really talking about back there with Shuiichi?"

Yusuke frowned slightly before smirking. "Remember what you told me this morning about not pressuring people to tell things they'd rather keep private? That should apply here."

Utena frowned slightly before sighing and finishing her lunch. Yusuke looked over to her and felt himself frown slightly as well. He sighed and said, "It was about us . . . you know." Utena blinked and looked over to Yusuke. "He . . . he's just being overly-protective." Utena nodded before smiling and standing.

"Let's get back to school, okay?"

Yusuke paled slightly. "Are you really crazy?! They'll kill us!" he said dramatically, causing Utena to laugh.

"The rumors aren't that bad!"

Yusuke mock-glared. "For you, maybe, but you have to remember: I'm the resident bad ass!" Utena and Yusuke exchanged mock-glares before the two of them burst out laughing.

* * *

**Twilight Revolution:** Arrigatou!

**Mystic Light Maiden: **Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Delphine Pride:** I'm glad you liked.

**Shiroi Hikari:** {snort} Don't we all feel that way? Anyway, expect to see Keiko again in later chapters and yep, they really got it from Yurika, ne?

**Xtreme Nuisance:** I like you screenname. Anyway, if you want, I can go back and edit that chapter and put the translation in. Sorry about that.

Read 'n' review, minna!


End file.
